


绵绵

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	绵绵

-和你也许不会再相拥  
-大概你的体重会抱我造梦

金路云毕业那天，天空下起绵绵细雨。  
第一场聚餐持续到凌晨，还打算续摊的时候金路云有些头晕，大概是喝多了，他告别了同学准备回家。  
巷口转弯的时候，金路云看到一个年轻男孩站在巷子里，背贴着墙在抽烟，未成年的样子，但抽烟的姿势看得出来明显不是新手。  
男孩瞥了金路云一眼，没说话，吐烟。  
对面是姜澯熙工作地方的后门，突然有个陌生大叔推门，看起来是喝醉了来发酒疯。  
大叔毛手毛脚的想扑过来蹭姜澯熙，姜澯熙把烟按在墙上，没有强硬的推开大叔，只是偏过头，不让他亲到自己。  
但动作越来越让姜澯熙无法忍受，就在这时候，金路云跑过来拦着那陌生大叔。  
推推搡搡之间，金路云被大叔揍了一拳，雨天加上喝的太醉，大叔竟然自己倒在了一边。  
金路云的衬衣被扯得有些乱，那一拳打在金路云颧骨，痛得他吸气。  
“你不要紧吧？”  
金路云摇摇头，姜澯熙弯腰想看看他的脸，耳坠就着动作贴着金路云脖子荡了一下。  
仔细看，男孩只有一边耳朵有耳坠，银质的链子和十字架的样子。  
对上姜澯熙的眼睛，金路云想，这坠子好配他。  
突然地，金路云抓着男孩的手，不说话，就是静静看着他。  
姜澯熙的手腕细细的，被金路云整个握住。  
他也回看金路云，觉得这人长得怪好看的，穿着打扮也不错，应该是不缺钱的小少爷吧，自顾自的猜测着。  
干脆今晚共度良宵吧，姜澯熙愉快的决定。  
金路云看着男孩抽出手，环着自己的脖子，男孩笑起来的时候，眼睛弯弯的，他听见男孩贴着耳朵对他说：“作为赔礼，今晚，不收你钱。”  
他能闻到男孩身上若有若无的烟草味和一些说不清的令他上瘾的甜味。

两个人去了附近的一个高档酒店，两个人一路从电梯亲到房门口。锁上门，姜澯熙挂在金路云身上，喘了口气：  
“你不会是第一次吧？”  
金路云抿着嘴，姜澯熙看着他红了耳朵。  
他稍稍离开了一会，去房间的自助吧台找了点助兴的酒，迎着金路云疑惑的目光，用嘴渡了一口酒给他。两个人倒在一边的沙发上，金路云晕乎乎的跟姜澯熙接吻，托着姜澯熙的屁股把他抱在自己大腿上，姜澯熙一边蹭着金路云鼓的一包的地方，一边解开金路云的裤子。  
他滑下来帮金路云口，金路云吸了口气，虽然也不是没有谈过恋爱，但到亲吻就止步了，更别说是帮他做这种事了。男孩一直埋着头，很有节奏，吞的深的时候，耳坠刮在金路云大腿内侧，磨的他想把人揪上来亲。做了几次深喉，金路云硬的厉害，根本不射，姜澯熙咬的嘴巴都酸了，只好爬起来，搂着金路云。  
“没想你还蛮持久？”开玩笑的语气又让金路云有些不知所措，箍着姜澯熙的脖子恶狠狠的亲他，终于把刚刚想做的事做了。  
亲吻的时候，姜澯熙把自己的裤子蹬到一边，牵着金路云的手勾自己的内裤。  
不知道什么时候拿过来的润滑剂被打开，挤在手上，冰冰的弄得姜澯熙一哆嗦，他抹了一些在金路云性器上，能感觉他明显的跳动了一下，原来喜欢这种啊，姜澯熙坏笑着，把润滑剂弄到金路云手里，又带着他开拓自己的穴口，姜澯熙那里有点紧，吞进一个指头的时候，姜澯熙仰着头喘了一下，觉得小腹一阵潮湿，低下头就对上金路云失神又慌张的眼睛，金路云射在了姜澯熙身上。  
姜澯熙黑色的丝绸衬衫还穿在身上，开了几颗扣子，已经皱巴巴的不成样子了，雪白的肩膀露了出来，移下目光，白色的精液弄在衣服上，眼前的景象有够刺激的，金路云握着男孩腰的手又收紧了一点。  
“我这样喘，你就射了吗？”  
金路云那一瞬间在想，今夜是否是一个正确的选择，而不是踏进了恶魔的圈套。不然怎么一对上姜澯熙湿润的黑眼睛就失去了理智，只想搂着他，亲他，进入他。  
姜澯熙握着金路云的性器，抬起一点腰，准备坐上去的时候，被掐着腰就这样顶了进来。  
“啊...嗯...”姜澯熙根本没有任何准备，太满了，金路云一下子就顶的很深，没有支撑，姜澯熙只好搂着金路云，气的在他肩膀咬了一口。  
“啊...啊嗯你慢点啊...”  
金路云抓着姜澯熙的臀肉，让自己进的更深一点，故意往姜澯熙敏感的地方戳，想听他叫出声，姜澯熙也不像是在乎这些的样子，故意在金路云耳边又喘又叫的。  
但还是有些受不了这节奏，姜澯熙被弄的又疼又爽，眼泪不受控制的掉，金路云凑过去舔他，吻他的眼睛和颤抖的睫毛。  
两个人从沙发做到床上，做到最后姜澯熙叫都叫不出来了，他哑着嗓子叫金路云哥哥能不能不做了。金路云在他叫哥哥的时候射了，搂着姜澯熙喘气，姜澯熙的背沾着黏腻的汗，锁骨上都是金路云吻的印子。

两个人躺在床上，侧着身金路云能整个罩着姜澯熙，姜澯熙缩在一旁还没回过神。  
“你叫什么名字？”金路云问姜澯熙，“你很漂亮。”  
姜澯熙小时候备受宠爱，哪怕做了这种工作也没吃过什么苦头，有钱的、有势的，不管什么样的男人，他见得太多了，为他意乱情迷的，从来不止面前这一个。  
但望着金路云湿漉漉的眼睛，亮晶晶的，让他想起小时候养的博美，娇气但是漂亮。  
他没有回答金路云的问题，只是轻飘飘的说了一句，“你也很漂亮。”  
金路云伸手抚上姜澯熙的耳坠，“怎么不打耳洞。”  
“不太喜欢。”似乎是不太想聊这个话题，姜澯熙突然问金路云你有没有出过国啊。  
“外国吗？大学的时候和同学一起去欧洲游学算吗？”  
“算啊，小时候我也去过欧洲，巴黎，我很喜欢那里。我记得我买了一顶很漂亮的帽子，花了不少钱，不过后来帽子不见了，我就再也没去过别的地方了。”  
姜澯熙脸上的红晕还没散去，刚刚被弄得狠了，眼眶也是红的，不知道是不是错觉，金路云觉得这一刻的姜澯熙很难过。

第二天，金路云在床上醒来，头痛的厉害，记忆也零零碎碎。  
照镜子的时候发现身上到处都是姜澯熙咬的印子，小狗似的。  
姜澯熙走了，甚至没有留下一个纸条。  
只有被刷了几万元的账单留在前台。  
金路云突然觉得有些难过，外面还下着雨，不大不小，弄得空气粘稠得很。  
昨晚就像一场美梦，没有姓名也没有踪迹。  
烟草和令他上瘾的味道，以及不知道什么时候才能再次见到的，漂亮男孩。


End file.
